


Искры

by Azhdaha_and_McCreation



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhdaha_and_McCreation/pseuds/Azhdaha_and_McCreation
Summary: Великая депрессия. Маленький передвижной цирк колесит по Штатам, давая представления. Однажды к нему присоединяется иллюзионист Магнус Бейн, и Алек не может разобраться в том, что между ними происходит.





	Искры

— Если в следующем городе мы заработаем столько же, сколько здесь, нам нечем будет кормить зверей, — подытожил Алек, помогая сестре убирать инвентарь в фургончик.

— Если мы заработаем столько же, — мрачно отозвалась та, сматывая старую и порядком потрепанную афишу «Цирк Искра! Лучшие представления в вашем городе!», — нам самим будет нечего есть.

— Что поделать, Иззи, — Алек пожал плечами, хотя его самого это беспокоило. — В стране кризис, людям не до развлечений.

— Ну, некоторые находят средства даже в такое время! — Изабель подбородком указала на фургончик, откуда слышался храп их отца. Он уже успел раздобыть где-то бутылку и напиться до беспамятства. Радовало только, что в этом состоянии он все время спал и не лез с поучениями, потому что последние пару раз, когда ему хотелось поговорить, они с Джонатаном так сцеплялись, что Алеку с Джейсом приходилось их силком растаскивать. Хорошо еще, что отец, когда выпивал, становился неповоротливым, иначе справиться с ним не смог бы никто: на представлениях он поднимал стопятидесятифунтовую гирю и ломал подковы пальцами. Когда-то он и был звездой их цирка, пока не начал спиваться... После этого взять все дела в свои руки пришлось матери. И выбирать маршрут, и продавать билеты, и планировать траты, потому что доверять деньги отцу было нельзя.

— Лучше бы он нашел нам немного лишнего газолина, — проворчал Алек.

Изабель вдруг ткнула его локтем в бок и указала куда-то ему за спину. Он обернулся и увидел приближающуюся к ним пару.

Сказать по правде, за свою жизнь Алек насмотрелся всякого люда, но эта парочка выглядела странно даже в сравнении. Во всяком случае, прежде Алек не видел такого количества блесток на мужской одежде, да и сиреневый в ней нечасто преобладал, — а учитывая, что они были не где-то, а в цирке, это о многом говорило.

— Хэй… — откашлявшись, нарушил молчание Алек, чувствуя себя странно смущенным под изучающим взглядом незнакомца. — Если вы пришли посмотреть представление, то вы опоздали, и мы уже собираемся уезжать...

— Да-да, я вижу, — с улыбкой протянул тот. — На самом деле я был на выступлении и видел вас в деле, — он скользнул взглядом по телу Алека, заставив его неудержимо покраснеть. — В воздухе ты казался стройнее.

— Этот свитер ужасно растянут, — со смешком пояснила Изабель.

— Я могла бы это поправить, — неожиданно заметила девушка.

— Мы с Дот поэтому и пришли, — улыбнулся парень. — Хотим попроситься к вам.

Изабель с любопытством посмотрела на Алека. Тот пожал плечами.

— Надо спросить у матери. Но, для начала, что вы умеете?

— Дот — костюмер, — все также улыбаясь, ответил парень. — Ее театр разорился, и ей некуда идти. Разве что шить на фабрике, но учитывая, что большинство фабрик позакрывалось...

— И еще я могу изображать ясновидящую, — перебила та, будто торопясь набить себе цену. — Я прихватила хрустальный шар из театрального реквизита...

Изабель улыбалась все шире.

— А ты? — перевела взгляд на парня она.

Тот вместо ответа отвел прядь ее волос за ухо и вытащил из-за него бумажную розу.

— Ты фокусник? — Изабель восторженно посмотрела на Алека. — Посмотри, как здорово! Нам как раз не хватает фокусника!

Это было правдой: после смерти Ходжа его место так и осталось незанятым.

— Я — иллюзионист, — спокойно поправил Изабель парень. — Но фокусы тоже по моей части... так с кем нам поговорить?

— Хозяйка там, — Алек указал на дальний фургончик. — Ее зовут Мариз, спросите у нее.

Парень кивнул.

— Еще увидимся. Думаю, мы будем работать вместе.

Изабель и Алек проводили их заинтригованными взглядами. Потом она спросила:  
— Ты видел его глаза?

Алек, разумеется, видел. И ногти тоже.

— Не помню, чтобы Ходж красился, — вполголоса ответил он.

— Ну, Ходж и не был иллюзионистом, — задумчиво отозвалась Изабель. — Может быть, он в гриме?

— Надеюсь, что так, — кивнул Алек. — А еще надеюсь, что если мама их все-таки наймет, он будет выступать с другим гримом. Иначе мы точно ничего не заработаем!

* * *

Иллюзиониста звали Магнус Бейн, и это было отличным сценическим именем — а настоящее едва ли кого-то интересовало. Тут не привыкли спрашивать о прошлом, а тот, кто хотел, рассказывал обо всем сам. Да и время едва ли было подходящим: у них, как и у всех сейчас, имелись проблемы с деньгами, и надо было много работать, если они хотели их хоть как-то решить.

Впрочем, Магнус тоже не сидел без дела — его выступление для своих, чтобы представиться и показать, что умеет, было впечатляющим. И сам он был достаточно ярким и интересным, как раз таким, каким и нужно быть фокуснику.

Магнуса, кстати говоря, это слово раздражало. Он не уставал повторять, что он иллюзионист. Алек особой разницы не видел, но не придирался, а вот Джейс не упускал возможности поддеть Магнуса. Изабель на это говорила, что тот просто злится, потому что всеобщее внимание пока приковано к новеньким.

— Он просто выделывается! — хмыкнул Джейс, пока Магнус и Дот устраивались в фургончике. — Фокусник для него слишком мелко, видите ли!

Ходж не важничал.

— Ходж своим фокусам в тюрьме научился, от скуки, — лениво отозвался Джонатан. Разговор его интересовал, кажется, гораздо меньше, чем нож, который он подбрасывал и ловил за лезвие. У Алека от этого зрелища мурашки бежали по коже.

— Ходж не рассказывал, — удивленно отозвался Джейс.

— Мне рассказывал, — Джонатан в очередной раз поймал нож и пожал плечами. — Пятнадцать лет в общей сложности. Не очень-то подходящий повод важничать.

— А Магнус, наверное, тоже из цирковой семьи, — добавила Изабель. — Интересно было бы узнать, откуда он...

— Откуда-то из Китая? — предположила Клэри.

— Слишком высокий для китайца, — заметил Саймон. — И говорит чисто, слова не путает.

— Полукровка, — припечатал Джонатан.

— В Китае цирк — искусство, — припомнил Алек. Ему вообще не очень нравилось, что они сидят и обсуждают Магнуса за его спиной, но как одернуть других, он не знал. Вдобавок не хотел показать, что защищает его — тогда Джейс из чистого упрямства продолжил бы вредничать. — Может поэтому он так и реагирует на «фокусника»?

— Ну, все равно, — Джейс не намерен был уступать. — Если он такой опытный, зачем к нам подался? Шел бы в цирковой поезд! Или в городской цирк!

— В городских цирках тоже жизнь не сахар, — проходивший мимо Люк застал конец разговора.

Алек был еще маленьким, когда Люк пришел к ним, но помнил, что тот когда-то выступал в цирке Окленда.

— Да ладно! — недоверчиво фыркнул Джейс. — Постоянно есть зрители, это другие деньги, не надо считать каждый цент, есть крыша над головой и не надо колесить по стране в поисках заработка! Если это не сахар, то что тогда?

Алек промолчал и с любопытством посмотрел на Джонатана — тот пожал плечами.

Люк хмыкнул. Потом принялся закатывать рукав клетчатой фланелевой рубашки. От середины локтя и выше шли широкие старые рубцы. Клэри и Изабель охнули. Алек с трудом мог представить, что могло бы оставить такой след. И теперь стало понятно, почему Люк в любую жару ходил в рубашках.

— Это что? — спросил Джонатан, который был самым хладнокровным среди них, пожалуй.

— Это — сладкая жизнь, — усмехнулся Люк, расправляя рукав. Он, казалось, не особенно горел желанием рассказывать, но под их выжидающими взглядами все же продолжил: — В большом цирке свои правила, и это совсем не похоже на то, к чему вы привыкли. И сейчас я говорю не о зрителях или прибыли. Здесь каждый на своем месте, при этом мы все в одной лодке, и успех каждого — это и успех остальных. Там же все только и норовят вцепиться тебе в глотку, стоит немного расслабиться... — он задумчиво провел по шрамам на руке, уже скрытым рубашкой. — А на твое место найдется сотня желающих.

После этого все долго молчали, переваривая его слова, пока Клэри не спросила:  
— А что с тобой случилось?

Люк пожал плечами.

— На меня натравили собак. В буквальном смысле, — уточнил он.

Алека как по живому резанула отстраненность Люка в этот момент. Будто он говорил о ком-то другом и о чем-то будничном.

— Зашел в вольер, а они кинулись на меня. И никто не знал, что случилось. Ну как, «никто», — Люк не столько усмехнулся, сколько оскалился. — Никто не признался. А меня выставили — сказали, что если я в вольере с собаками справиться не могу, делать мне на манеже нечего.

Он свистнул, подзывая собак, и, потрепав Джейса по плечу, заметил, прежде чем уйти:  
— Ты бы не спешил делать выводы, парень. То, что кажется заманчивым, не всегда таким оказывается на самом деле.

После этого ни у кого не осталось желания обсуждать новеньких.

* * *

Устроились Магнус с Дот довольно быстро, разобрав весь инвентарь из фургончика Ходжа и заодно наведя с Люком порядок в рабочем. В бывшем фургончике Ходжа было все необходимое. Когда-то здесь вместе с ним жила пара жонглеров, но оба ушли, когда родители Джейса сорвались с трапеции. Тогда пришлось особенно туго, и старшие вынуждены были решать, сохранять ли вообще цирк.

Но в фургончике после их ухода оставались лишние топчаны, и Алек с Изабель поначалу даже приходили ночевать к Ходжу, когда отец стал крепко пить. После смерти Ходжа перестали, правда...

Но все это новеньких не касалось, и они споро привели фургончик в жилое состояние.

Дот оказалась именно тем, кто был им нужен, взявшись приводить в порядок старые костюмы и шить новые. Алеку тоже пришлось в конце концов идти к ней снимать мерки, потому что, хоть он и отвоевал свое право в свободное время ходить в привычной удобной одежде, но касательно костюма для выступлений это не сработало. Вот только, придя, он обнаружил в фургончике Дот не ее, а одевающегося Магнуса. Алек с неловкостью понял, что хоть для фокусов и не требуется физическая подготовка, тот все равно в хорошей форме. Что еще больше подчеркнул уже блеклый закатный свет, смешавшийся с отблесками от зажженной лампы.

Магнус обернулся на звук открывшейся двери и замер с рубашкой в руках.

— Прости, — Алек повернулся спиной, чувствуя, как вспыхнули щеки. — Я не думал… Надо было постучать, но я задумался, — пробормотал он, еще больше смущаясь из-за того, что не может внятно оправдаться.

Тот фыркнул за спиной и тронул его за плечо. Алек вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Все нормально, — Магнус улыбнулся, и Алек не был уверен, смеется он над ним или пытается ободрить. — Дот придет минут через двадцать, можешь подождать. Ну, или я могу тобой заняться — с мерками и я справлюсь: Дот сшила мне столько костюмов, что я теперь разбираюсь в кройке не хуже нее.

— Я подожду! — торопливо перебил его Алек, снова краснея и не понимая, почему. Или не желая даже задумываться, почему это «могу тобой заняться» прозвучало для него двусмысленно.

Магнус снова фыркнул, обводя его снизу вверх пристальным взглядом, от которого Алеку стало еще неуютнее. Но он сделал вид, что все нормально, и присел на край топчана, осматриваясь.

После смерти Ходжа они все забивали фургончик всяким хламом и инвентарем, но Дот с Магнусом навели здесь порядок. Притащили громадный кофр с вещами и швейную машинку Дот, а еще кучу костюмов и тканей, из которых она теперь вдохновенно создавала новые наряды для труппы.

— Театр разорился, платить рабочим стало нечем, — объяснила она, когда им пришлось задержаться в том городке на день, чтобы они с Магнусом успели перевезти в фургончик свои вещи. — Я забрала то, что было мое по праву, ничего лишнего не взяла.

— Кроме хрустального шара, — смеясь, добавил Магнус.

— Кроме шара, — кивнула та. — Тут черт попутал, эта штука мне всегда нравилась!

— И занавес, — добавил Магнус, сделав большие глаза. — Опять черт попутал...

— Из занавеса я тебе, неблагодарный ты гаденыш, сшила шторы и костюм! — возмутилась Дот. — Знала бы, что будешь насмехаться — лучше бы для цирка приберегла!

Первое время, по их словам, она жила у Магнуса, но в конце концов им стало нечем платить за жилье. Они уже думали поискать чей-нибудь заброшенный дом и поселиться в нем, когда Магнус увидел представление их цирка и решил попытать счастья.

Все складывалось как-то слишком удачно и для новеньких, и для труппы. Алек в такую белую полосу не очень верил и ждал чего-то плохого.  
Магнус накинул рубашку, поставил стул спинкой вперед, оседлал его и принялся тасовать колоду карт, изредка поглядывая на Алека.

Тот сначала наблюдал за ловкими пальцами, перебирающими карты, но потом поймал себя на том, что пялится на его смуглую грудь под незапахнутой рубашкой и плоский живот с мягкой впадинкой пупка.

Алек смущенно отвел взгляд.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — вдруг спросил Магнус.

У Алека пересохло во рту.

— Что?

— Поможешь мне придумать номер? — невозмутимо продолжил тот. — Кажется, я не настолько нравлюсь твоим друзьям, чтобы просить их о помощи...

Алек на секунду испугался, не слышал ли Магнус, как его обсуждали. Это было бы по меньшей мере неловко, тем более — он был уверен — Джейс не думал всерьез, что Магнусу среди них не место. Но тогда бы у Магнуса не было причины как-то выделять именно Алека, который тоже был с ними.

— А, вот в чем… — Алек не договорил, мотнув головой в попытке привести мысли в порядок. — Я думаю, они бы тоже не отказались помочь.

— Ну, я бы предпочел тебя, если ты не против.

Алек уже готов был проклясть его привычку выражаться так, что каждая фраза казалась двусмысленной.

В этот момент, к счастью, вернулась Дот, избавив Алека от необходимости отвечать хотя бы сейчас. Он даже не сомневался, что Магнус позже еще вернется к этому вопросу.

— Алек, отлично! — кивнула ему Дот, сваливая какие-то рулоны ткани вперемешку со старыми костюмами прямо на стол со швейной машинкой. — У меня есть идея ваших с Джонатаном и Джейсом костюмов. И эти двое уже согласились, что она хороша.

Дот вытянула откуда-то из завалов тряпья сначала белый, потом черный и золотой отрезы ткани.

— Вы трое, выступая вместе, смотритесь просто потрясающе, — воодушевленно продолжила она. — Три абсолютно разных красавчика: Джейс с его золотыми волосами, и вы с Джонатаном, черное и белое.

— Как инь и ян, — тихо и, кажется, больше самому себе пробормотал Магнус. Но когда Алек повернулся к нему, то наткнулся на внимательный взгляд.

— И я хочу подчеркнуть это еще больше, — Дот продемонстрировала ему ткани.

Алек скептически подумал, что Джейс с Джонатаном согласились, не вникая, сразу же, если она и им выдала такую же рекламную речь и назвала их красавчиками.

— То есть мне ты планируешь сшить черный? — уточнил он.

Дот кивнула.

— А что, ты против?

Алек молча мотнул головой. Наоборот, такой вариант устраивал его больше всего. По правде сказать, ему уже казалось, что любые новые костюмы будут лучше, чем те, в которых они выступали, и которые, наверное, были старше их раза в три.

— Отлично, — Дот вытянула из-под стола корзину с иголками, ножницами, лентами и целой кучей прочих швейных принадлежностей, но из всего выбрала только сантиметр.

— Тогда раздевайся.

— Зачем? — Алек удивленно моргнул.

— Предлагаешь измерять твой мешковатый свитер, который больше тебя раза в два? — ехидно отозвалась она.

Алек сглотнул, покосился на Магнуса — тот так и смотрел на него, ничуть не смущаясь и ужасно смущая этим самого Алека, — и, понимая, что деваться все равно некуда, быстро стянул свитер.

Ощущение изучающего взгляда усилилось.

— Рубашку тоже снимай, — велела Дот и, когда Алек, путаясь в пуговицах, скинул и ее, одобрительно заметила: — О, неплохо...

Алек нервно провел рукой по груди. Магнус легко поднялся, ногой отодвинул стул в сторону и подошел ближе.

— По-моему, лучше оставить открытыми плечи, — он сделал еще шаг, оказавшись совсем близко, и опустил ладонь на плечо Алека. — Если они будут делать поддержку, весь костюм будет в тальке. К тому же, — уже совсем другим тоном, от которого у Алека мурашки побежали по спине, добавил Магнус, — такие плечи просто преступно закрывать.

В доказательство он провел ладонью от шеи Алека вниз, едва ли не до самого локтя, и, когда тот уже готов был отшатнуться сам, с заметным сожалением убрал руку.

Алек поймал его взгляд — несмотря на серьезное сосредоточенное лицо, глаза Магнуса смеялись. И Алек вдруг подумал, что не так уж и зря другие отнеслись к нему настороженно. Магнус будто насмехался над всем, что делал и к кому обращался, и почувствовать это на себе было неожиданно неприятно.

— Давай ты снимешь мерки, и я пойду, — резковато от охватившего раздражения попросил он, но Дот только кивнула, задумчиво прикусывая губу, видимо, поглощенная своими мыслями.

Алек шагнул к ней — и в сторону от Магнуса. Дот его задерживать не стала, она вообще работала быстро и аккуратно, и уже минут через пять Алек спрыгнул со ступенек ее фургончика на землю, вдыхая прохладный воздух, остудивший до сих пор пылающее лицо.

— Алек! — Магнус вышел следом и остановился рядом, слишком близко, почти касаясь плечом плеча. — Так ты поможешь мне с номером?

— Нет, — Алек даже не стал оборачиваться. Прав был Люк, когда говорил, что не все, что выглядит заманчиво, так уж хорошо на самом деле.  
Магнус замолчал, сбитый с толку резким ответом.

— Я думал, когда ты говорил, что твои друзья не отказались бы помочь, ты судил по себе, — медленно проговорил он.

— Прекрати издеваться, — рассерженно отозвался Алек. — И не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я, — перебил он раньше, чем Магнус, уже открывший рот, сказал хоть что-либо.

Магнус посмотрел на него удивленно, потом кивнул.

— Прости, Александр, я поторопился.

Алек не хотел думать о том, что это значит.

* * *

Больше в этот день Алек Магнуса не видел. По-видимому, тот действительно придумывал себе новый номер. Сам же Алек вместе с остальными весь вечер подготавливали новую площадку для выступления. Оставалось надеяться, что в этом городе им повезет больше, чем в предыдущем.

Несколько вездесущих мальчишек уже сновали вокруг и везде совали свои носы, но, узнав, что из животных в цирке будут только лошади и собаки, кажется, разочаровались.

На самом деле, когда-то у них был медведь, с которым выступал Валентин Моргенштерн, отец Джонатана и Клэри, но однажды что-то пошло не так, медведь разозлился, а Валентин не сумел его обуздать. Отец Алека тогда не побоялся кинуться ему на помощь и несколькими мощными ударами сумел отогнать зверя, но было уже слишком поздно. Джонатан и Клэри остались только с матерью. Джослин с тех пор не выступала, но в цирке было достаточно и другой работы.

Сам Алек помнил эту историю смутно, но во многом благодаря ей до сих пор уважал своего отца, какой бы безвольной тряпкой он ни был сейчас.  
С утра в цирке закипела жизнь. Спешно монтировался манеж — хотя все признавали, что это лишь подобие настоящего манежа, — землю посыпали свежими опилками. Алек чистил лошадей и проверял подпругу. Это не входило в его обязанности — вообще-то за животными следили и ухаживали Саймон с Люком, но Алеку было спокойнее за сестру, когда он мог убедиться, что все в порядке.

Сама Изабель в этот день волновалась больше других. Дот все-таки успела смастерить ей новый костюм, и в бархатной красной курточке и алых шелковых — Алек в этом не разбирался, но похвалилась Дот, — бриджах Изабель выглядела настолько сногсшибательно, что восхитился даже он, а Саймон и вовсе шарахнулся в онемении. Алек подозревал, что тот влюблен в Изабель, но предпочитал не вмешиваться. Его сестренка была умной девочкой, Саймон тем более дураком не был — сами разберутся, считал Алек.

Обычно Изабель с Джейсом выступали первыми, проезжая верхом по манежу и приветствуя зрителей, потом гнали лошадей по кругу, исполняя акробатические трюки. А в конце номера Изабель должна была перепрыгнуть со своего седла на руки Джейсу. Это было не так-то просто, особенно в непривычной одежде, которая еще, чего доброго, могла бы напугать лошадей...

Поэтому Алек не успокоился, пока выступление Изабель не закончилось, и она не принялась кланяться под аплодисменты зрителей. Обычно после этого Иззи уступала место на манеже матери с ее номером женщины-змеи, но в этот раз она не спешила это делать, разматывая свой кнут.

— Дамы и господа, сейчас наша прекрасная амазонка покажет вам еще один номер, — разнесся над манежем голос Джейса. — Это может быть опасно, поэтому мы заранее просим всех слабонервных и беременных отвернуться...

Алек, разумеется, знал, какой номер покажет Изабель: та сбивала кнутом пламя со свеч в подсвечниках, расставленных вокруг манежа — чтобы всем было хорошо видно, потом сбивала с ладони Джейса яблоко и шляпу с его головы, а под конец обвивала кнут вокруг его запястья и уводила за собой под восторженные (если публика была довольной) или не очень (если что-то не получалось) крики.

Только обычно свой второй номер она показывала гораздо позже...

Но в этот раз успех Изабель был просто сказочным, ей долго аплодировали и кричали вслед, и сама она светилась от счастья, когда вышла за кулисы.

— Ты слышал?! — Она повисла у Алека на шее, и он обнял ее в ответ. — Ты слышал, как все довольны?

Алек подумал, что с таким успехом можно было бы дать еще пару представлений в этом городе, ведь наверняка об их цирке после этого будет много разговоров.

— Это все Магнус, — призналась Изабель. — Он сказал, что если объединить номера, то будет эффектнее.

Алек почувствовал укол вины за то, что Магнус помог сделать лучше выступление Изабель, а сам он ему помочь отказался.

Пока выступала мама, у Алека, Джейса и Джонатана было время подготовиться к своему номеру. Джейсу было труднее, чем им, потому что обычно он и так едва успевал собраться после номера Изабель, и Алек волновался, что теперь ему будет еще сложнее. Но тот успел, и они без проблем исполнили свой номер: Алек и Джонатан, как более сильные в тройке, висели на ремнях над манежем, выполняя поддержку и помогая более ловкому Джейсу исполнять акробатические трюки в воздухе.

В какой-то момент, еще даже не спустившись с трапеции, Алек подумал, что Дот права с костюмами — Джейс в золотом, мечущийся между черным и белым — это было бы не только красиво, но и символично.

Джонатан сразу ушел готовиться к своему следующему номеру: он бросал кинжалы в мишень, к которой была привязана Клэри. Выглядело это жутковато, но он за все время, что выступал, ни разу не промазал даже на дюйм. У самого Алека больше номеров не было, и он наблюдал из-за кулис за другими.

Магнус выступал последним. Алек вздохнул свободнее — он бы чувствовал себя еще более виноватым, если бы что-то пошло не так после того, как он отказался помочь Магнусу с его номером. Но все прошло просто отлично, и зрители были в восторге. Алек уже видел несколько его фокусов, но все равно с интересом наблюдал, невольно задаваясь вопросом, как именно он все это делает: отгадывает вытянутые кем-то из колоды карты, достает предметы из воздуха и все в таком роде. Закончил Магнус тем, что разом зажег все еще стоящие по периметру манежа свечи, оставшиеся после выступления Изабель. Это было и правда впечатляюще и стало красивым завершением сегодняшнего выступления.

* * *

Вечером, уже после того, как все зрители, наконец, разошлись — Дот в костюме цыганки надолго собрала вокруг себя кучу желающих узнать будущее за десять центов, — Алек все же решился сходить к Магнусу и поблагодарить его за подсказку с номером Изабель. А заодно и как-то извиниться за вчерашнее. Да и просто это был удобный момент: Дот вместе с матерью Алека подсчитывала выручку, что-то обсуждая, и не могла помешать им поговорить.

Он постучал в дверь их фургончика, но, не дождавшись ответа, потянул ее на себя.

Магнус сидел в потемках за столом Дот, спиной к двери, оседлав стул и опустив голову на локти, совсем как вчера. И на скрип открывшейся двери не отреагировал.

— Хэй, — позвал Алек.

Магнус обернулся. Алеку показалось, что он напрягся.

— Я стучал, — на всякий случай уточнил тот.

— Я думал — это Дот, — отозвался Магнус.

— Так мне уйти? — растерялся Алек.

— Не нужно, останься, — Магнус поднялся и зажег лампу. Алек с удивлением обнаружил, что он до сих пор сидел в сценическом костюме.

— Я хотел сказать спасибо, — признался Алек, почему-то не решаясь присесть.

Магнус посмотрел на него, вскинув брови. Сейчас он не улыбался, и от этого почему-то все азиатские черты лица будто выделились отчетливее, сделав его лицо резким и угловатым.

— За то, что ты помог советом Изабель, — пояснил Алек. — Теперь ее номер выглядит лучше.

— Ну да, — чуть смягчившись, сказал тот. — Так эффектнее...

Алек молчал, не зная, что еще добавить. Магнус тоже молчал и, кажется, снова уходил в себя. Пляшущие вокруг керосиновой лампы мелкие насекомые отбрасывали на стену и его лицо причудливые тени. Алек откашлялся. Магнус встрепенулся, переводя взгляд на него.

— У тебя тоже было эффектное выступление... — нерешительно начал Алек, но тут Магнус резко поднялся, с неожиданно громким стуком повалив стул. Алек осекся, увидев его выражение лица.

— Это все не то, — Магнус раздраженным жестом запустил руку в волосы. — Это все — старье, показанное тысячу раз до меня. Это банально и неинтересно.

Алек, не ожидавший такого, совсем растерялся.

— Зрителям твой номер понравился, — осторожно заметил он, но Магнус только отмахнулся.

— В самом деле, Алек… Успешное выступление, последний номер после десятка — у меня даже при желании не получилось бы что-то испортить. Да и не то, чтобы это был совсем провал… Но скучно, Александр.

— А, по-моему, твой номер был потрясающим, — быстро проговорил Алек, боясь, что Магнус снова не станет слушать, но тот больше не перебивал. Молча поднял стул и снова уселся, спрятав лицо в сложенные на спинке руки — только глаза и было видно.

Алек набрал воздуха в грудь.

— В самом деле, Магнус, эти люди, может быть, в жизни не видели ничего подобного. Какая разница, сколько раз это делали до тебя, если для них это было чудом?

— Но я же знаю, что это все банальщина, — раздраженно бросил тот. — Все это чепуха, только и подходящая, чтобы развлекать ярмарочных зевак!  
Алек задохнулся. Ну да, он сам прекрасно знал, что их цирк едва сводит концы с концами, что у них нет хорошего оборудования и красивых костюмов, что у них слишком мало людей для того, чтобы устроить эффектное шоу, и слишком много для того, чтобы жить на выручку, но, черт побери, они все старались быть чем-то большим, чем какие-то ярмарочные фигляры, и Магнус, зная их всего несколько дней, не имел никакого права так говорить.

— Значит, мы годимся только для развлечения зевак? — с трудом сдерживаясь, спросил Алек. — Ну, спасибо, профессор! Зачем только ты опустился так низко, шел бы в цирковой поезд, у них-то и возможности другие, и публика побогаче. И поискушеннее, не чета нашей!

— Я так сначала и сделал, — отозвался тот. — Но я, видишь ли, недостаточно для них хорош.

Алек не мог точно понять, чего в его голосе было больше — холода и отстраненности или горечи.

— Послушай, — негромко окликнул он спрятавшего лицо в ладонях Магнуса, — мне жаль, что это не то, чего ты хотел, и что твои ожидания не оправдались, и ты разочарован…

— Единственный, в ком я разочарован — я сам, — напрягшись, резко ответил тот. Потом вздохнул, взглянув на опешившего от его ответа Алека, и спокойнее пояснил: — Я подразумевал только себя, Александр, я не говорил ничего о вас всех.

— Твой номер был замечательным, — Алек шагнул ближе и вскинул руку, жестом прося Магнуса не перебивать. — И я говорю это не как ярмарочный зевака из маленького городка, а как человек, видевший достаточно и участвовавший далеко не в одном выступлении. Мне есть с чем сравнивать, и, поверь, ты был хорош, — Алек несмело тронул Магнуса за плечо, и тот не стал отдергивать руку, но смотрел снизу вверх все еще отстраненно. — И будешь еще лучше. Потому что ты талантливый, и эффектный, и… — тут у Алека совсем закончились слова, и он смешался, не зная, что еще добавить.

— И? — переспросил Магнус, снова глядя на него тем пристальным пронизывающим взглядом, под которым Алек постоянно краснел.

— И мы придумаем тебе новый номер, — уже не очень уверенно добавил тот.

Магнус посмотрел на него изучающе, потом как будто немного разочарованно усмехнулся.

— Ну, это лучше, чем ничего... правда?

Алек в очередной раз не понял, что тот имел в виду, но кивнул. Тут снова хлопнула дверь, и на этот раз в фургончик действительно вернулась Дот. Увидев Алека, она, кажется, ничуть не удивилась.

— Удачный день, да? — спросила она, улыбаясь. — А из меня вышла неплохая гадалка!

— Предлагаешь всем надеть юбки и сесть гадать на чаинках? — ехидно поинтересовался Магнус.

— О, прима не в духе, — подмигнула Алеку Дот. — Спасайся, пока не попал под цунами его жалоб...

Алек фыркнул. Магнус оскорбленно вскинул брови.

— Не боишься, что я придушу тебя, пока ты спишь?

— Пока я шью тебе костюмы — нет, — отозвалась та.

Их пикировки были похожи на те шпильки, которыми перебрасывались Джонатан с Клэри и сам Алек с Изабель, но Магнус и Дот точно не были родней, а связывало ли их что-то еще, Алек спросить стеснялся. Он посидел еще немного, но вскоре, снова чувствуя себя смущенным, все-таки ушел и до самой ночи все вспоминал собственные слова и гадал, не показался ли Магнусу чересчур восхищенным и глупым.

* * *

Как Алек и обещал, он постарался помочь Магнусу с номером до следующего выступления. Хотя толку от него было чуть — скорее уж Магнус сам придумывал, что и как можно сделать, а Алек только отвечал на уточняющие вопросы. Но тот, вроде бы, приободрился. Впрочем, об этом было бы лучше говорить уже после выступления. Поэтому, прежде чем идти помогать Саймону с реквизитом, Алек ждал Магнуса перед выходом из шатра. Рядом скучал Джонатан, от нечего делать привычно поигрывающий ножом. Алек, уверенный, что Магнус еще не ушел, даже не смотрел по сторонам, поэтому и заметил его не сразу.

Его и пару незнакомых, но неприятных даже на вид мужчин, кроме того, кажется, пьяных. Магнус стоял спиной к Алеку, и тот не мог разглядеть его лица, но и так было понятно, что не все в порядке, хотя бы по жестам и заметному напряжению.

Магнус попытался пройти мимо, но один из мужчин заступил ему дорогу.

Алек покосился на Джонатана. Тот продемонстрировал заинтересованность в происходящем, перекинув зубочистку из одного угла рта в другой.  
Магнус тем временем попытался пройти между мужчинами, но получил тычок в грудь, не сильный, но очевидно оскорбительный.

— Пошли, — Алек ткнул Джонатана в бок. Тот поморщился, едва не уронив нож, но ловко перехватил его за рукоятку.

— Черт возьми, Алек, скажи, что не собираешься играть в защитника униженных и оскорбленных, — саркастично попросил он, но Алек даже не обернулся, уверенный, что хотя бы намечающуюся драку Джонатан точно не пропустит.

Впрочем, ее, к счастью, удалось избежать.

Увидев, что теперь их стычка привлекла внимание посторонних, и впечатлившись лучащимся дружелюбием Джонатаном, мужчины отступили и без вопросов ушли.

Магнус проводил их настороженным взглядом.

— Знакомые? — поинтересовался Алек.

— Да, мы заказывали обувь в одном магазине, — мрачно пошутил Магнус, и Алеку тут же стало неловко за глупый вопрос.

— Вряд ли у тебя, как и у них, найдутся деньги на обувь на заказ, — не растерялся Джонатан. И добавил, уже отойдя на пару шагов и оглянувшись: — А спасибо можешь адресовать только Алеку.

Как будто тому нужна была благодарность...

Он почувствовал себя неловко из-за этого. Но по виду Магнуса нельзя было сказать, что он сейчас начнет рассыпаться в благодарностях. Он хмурил брови, глядя вслед ушедшим.

— А все-таки? — спросил Алек. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы у кого-то были неприятности, если вы с ними что-то не поделили...

— Брось, Александр, — немного устало выдохнул Магнус. — Я их впервые в жизни вижу.

Алек смотрел на него, пока тот не пояснил, уже немного раздраженно:  
— Парни немного перебрали и решили, что им не нравится китайский раскрашенный болванчик, ничего особенного, Александр.

Алек не думал, что в этом нет ничего особенного, но как объяснить это Магнусу, а еще — что вообще сказать и стоит ли говорить хоть что-то, не знал. Он и так, похоже, не должен был ничего спрашивать и из-за этого почувствовал себя виноватым. За недогадливость, неуместные вопросы, за то, что не умел подобрать нужные слова. И за то, что так раздражался из-за подколок Магнуса — если подобное отношение к себе тот уже привык считать обыденным, возможно, у него были причины быть недоверчивым и язвительным.

— И спасибо, — улыбнулся вдруг Магнус. — Не беспокойся, проблем с этими ребятами не будет.

Однако он ошибся.

Алек уже возвращался к себе после того, как они с Джейсом и Саймоном разобрали и отнесли в отдельный фургончик оборудование и инвентарь, когда услышал шум. Пара газовых фонарей едва разгоняла темноту, а в стороне от них можно было с трудом различить только очертания фигур.  
Но и этого хватило, чтобы понять — двое били третьего.

Алек, не задумываясь, побежал к ним, перемахнул через тележку, мешающую пройти, споткнулся о пустую бутылку, подвернувшуюся под ногу.  
На секунду мелькнула идея прихватить «розочку», но Алек отбросил эту мысль и вместо этого, поднимаясь на ноги, громко свистнул.

Один из парней отвлекся и обернулся, и Алек с разбега повалил его на землю. Хотел ударить, закрепляя успех, но второй перехватил его руку, толкая в сторону. Магнус — а теперь, когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Алек разглядел, что это он, — согнулся, хватая ртом воздух.

Интуитивно тянуло встать между ним и этими подонками, но те и так пока полностью переключили внимание на Алека.

— Ты-то чего лезешь? — почти дружелюбно спросил тот, что оттолкнул Алека. От него отчетливо несло выпивкой. — Нашел, кого защищать...

— Тебя не спросил, — Алеку нечасто приходилось драться всерьез — тренировки отнимали много времени, но в детстве и подростками они постоянно мутузили друг друга с Джейсом и Джонатаном. Так что он поднырнул под очередной замах своего противника и впечатал кулак ему под ребра. Тот отшатнулся. Его приятель, уже собиравшийся прийти на помощь, замешкался, оборачиваясь на приближаюшийся шум шагов. Рванулся к Саймону, видимо, посчитав парня в очках легким противником. Но между ними влез Джейс: отвлек тычком в плечо, обошел сзади и ловко — пусть и не очень честно — пнул его сзади. Алек все это отметил разве что краем глаза, занятый все тем же, кто пытался его «вразумить». И только когда, наконец, удалось его вырубить, обернулся к остальным.

Джейс стоял над парнем, скорчившимся на земле в позе глубокой скорби. Алек подумал, что надо было тоже сразу бить по яйцам, но теперь поздно было сожалеть об упущенном.

Он перевел взгляд на Магнуса: тот как раз поднимался на ноги, утирая кровь с разбитой губы. Посмотрел на перепачканные пальцы, выругался.  
— Вот мразь, задел все-таки лицо…

Алека больше волновало, целы ли у него ребра — он видел, как один из подонков ударил Магнуса в грудь.

— Ничего больше-то не задели? — Саймон подошел к нему, кажется, не вполне уверенный, стоит ли Магнусу подставлять плечо или не трогать, чтобы не попасть по больному.

— Да порядок, — отмахнулся тот. Как показалось Алеку, слишком поспешно.

— Ты точно цел? — немного резковато спросил он.

Магнус хмуро кивнул.

— Тогда какого черта? — всерьез Джейс сердился редко, но святым он уж точно не был. — Что за фокусы?!

Магнус поджал губы, потом сплюнул попавшую в рот кровь.

— Я их вижу... второй раз в жизни...

— А в первый ты им что задолжал?

— Вот это и задолжал, — Алек придержал за плечо излишне разошедшегося Джейса, который уже почти напирал на Магнуса. — Не дал себя побить.  
Саймон присел на корточки рядом со стонущим мужиком.

— Что, догнались самогоном и пришли за реваншем?

Тот ответил неразборчивой руганью, пытаясь подняться, но Джейс сам вздернул его на ноги, удерживая за воротник куртки. Резвости у мужика после очередного удара по лицу поубавилось.

— Ты сам-то цел, Алек? — поймал его взгляд Джейс.

— Да меня даже не задели, — только сейчас понял тот, запоздало удивившись.

— Тогда мы, пожалуй, проводим этих красавцев, — Джейс потянул своего «красавца» за шиворот. — Чтобы по дороге не заблудились... Саймон, придержи-ка этого...

Саймон особого восторга от возложенной на него миссии не испытывал, но старательно подпихнул мужика подальше от их фургончиков. Джейс рывком поставил на ноги второго и тычком отправил за первым.

— Жаль, Джонатан пропустил всю потеху, — заметил он.

Когда они с Саймоном ушли, Алек еще пару минут молчал, думая о том, что, наверное, не имеет права на кипящее внутри раздражение. Но, в любом случае, он бы не хотел, чтобы сегодняшнее повторилось.

— Какого черта ты просто не позвал кого-то из нас? — все же спросил он, пытаясь поймать взгляд Магнуса, но тот с независимым видом смотрел как будто сквозь Алека. — Ты что, не понимаешь, что парой тычков эти двое не ограничились бы?

— Думаю, я понимаю это гораздо лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — разом заледеневшим тоном оборвал его Магнус.

Алек осекся, как будто его ударили под дых. Это было то, о чем он предпочел бы не знать и не думать. И то, с чем Магнус жил и от чего ему некуда было деться.

— Спасибо в очередной раз вам всем, — вздохнул он, отвернулся и направился было прочь. Алек поймал его за плечо как можно бережнее, чтобы ненароком не причинить боли.

— Прости, что я раз за разом говорю не то, что надо, но я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, — признался он. Магнус посмотрел на него с удивлением. Несколько секунд он молчал, потом улыбнулся, чуть склоняя голову набок с таким выражением, будто стоящий напротив Алек был чем-то странным и любопытным.

— Спасибо, Александр, — с гораздо большей теплотой поблагодарил он. — Но я справляюсь с этим.

— Я вижу как, — проворчал Алек. Он собирался просто указать на размазанную полоску крови от разбитой губы, но потом спохватился, что такой жест может выглядеть грубо, и провел пальцами по подбородку Магнуса, стирая кровь. О том, что это получится слишком смущающим, как будто заботливым, да просто — слишком, — он подумать уже не успел.

— Ну, — губы Магнуса вдруг растянулись в кривоватой — Алек понадеялся, что просто из-за разбитой губы, — улыбке. — Теперь я могу надеяться на защиту.

— Ага, — Алек смутился, только сейчас спохватываясь и отдергивая руку. Что еще сказать, он придумать не смог, а Магнус улыбался все шире, и в его глазах засветились уже знакомые смешинки, но сейчас Алек как-то понял, что тот вовсе не смеется над ним. Ну, а если даже и так, то в этом нет желания уязвить.

— Но если ты и дальше будешь больше беспокоиться о своей гордости, чем о себе, — снова серьезно пообещал Алек, — то я…

— То ты? — насмешливо подначил его Магнус.

Придумать стоящую угрозу у Алека не получилось, так что он просто честно признался:  
— То я буду провожать тебя после выступлений, наверно.

Магнус рассмеялся, морщась из-за боли в губе и прижимая к ней пальцы, но, видимо, не в силах сдержаться.

— Александр, поверь — я не притягиваю неприятности, — он пожал плечами. — Хотя сейчас у меня не самая светлая полоса...

— Для всех нас сейчас не лучшие времена, — кивнул Алек. — Но они пройдут.

Магнус покачал головой, кажется, не разделяя его оптимизм. А потом Алек, и правда, довел его до фургончика и сдал на руки Дот. Сколько бы тот ни посмеивался, но так Алеку было спокойнее.

* * *

Из этого городка они уехали уже утром. Но все время до отъезда Алек подспудно ждал новых неприятностей и приглядывал за Магнусом. Тот, вроде, был в порядке — по крайней мере, в его движениях не было скованности, а только привычная легкость и грациозность.

— Джейс сказал, тебе вчера все же выпал шанс поиграть в рыцаря?

Алек вздрогнул, оборачиваясь и с недовольством глядя на неслышно подошедшего Джонатана. Тот только вскинул брови — мол, чего такого?

— По-моему, это неподходящая тема для шуток, — осадил его Алек.

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Джонатан. — Все свои... Не будь занудой, я просто заметил, что новенький создает проблемы.

— Он не создает проблемы, — раздраженно отозвался Алек. — И тем более не тебе об этом говорить, потому что я могу припомнить пару случаев, когда мы влипали в действительно серьезные неприятности из-за тебя.

— Ну, у нас всегда есть наш старший брат, чтобы присмотреть за нами, так?

Алек с осуждением посмотрел на веселящегося Джонатана.

— Теперь ты и его будешь защищать? — с неясным Алеку намеком спросил тот.

— Понадобится — буду, — отрезал Алек, не понимая, почему ответная усмешка Джонатана показалась ему в чем-то торжествующей — как будто тот выиграл пари, и в чем-то понимающей.

— Александр, — раздалось за его спиной.

Алек обернулся, панически пытаясь понять, слышал ли Магнус их разговор. Но тот стоял в нескольких шагах от них, и по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть.

— Прокатишься с нами? — неожиданно спросил он.

— Эм, да? — немного растерянно протянул в ответ Алек. Обычно он ехал в фургончике с Изабель или Джейсом, и предложение Магнуса застало его врасплох.

— Пока Дот будет за рулем, будет немного тоскливо в четырех стенах... — признался Магнус.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Алек, почему-то чувствуя себя неловко. В первую очередь из-за того, что Джонатан стоял рядом и слушал их с преувеличенным интересом.

— Что? А, конечно, — он, наконец, заметил две пары недовольно уставившихся на него глаз. — Скажу остальным, что ты развлекаешься и ждать тебя не надо.

— Я вовсе не… — начал Алек, но уже направившийся прочь Джонатан только махнул рукой.

— Я поставил тебя в неловкое положение? — спросил Магнус.

Алек с тоской подумал, что с Магнусом он из этого положения теперь и не выходит, но качнул головой в ответ.

— Все в порядке, не волнуйся.

И хотя вплоть до отъезда все прошло нормально, Алек все же вздохнул с облегчением, когда они оставили этот городок далеко позади.

— А знаешь, я ведь даже не китаец, — уже в фургончике признался Магнус, тасуя карты. Как будто продолжал начатый ранее разговор. Но Алек как-то сообразил, что тот говорит о вчерашнем.

— Серьезно? — переспросил он. — А мы думали, ты из Китая, где цирк искусство...

— Цирк везде искусство, — одернул его Магнус. — Если относиться к нему серьезно.

Алек снова почувствовал себя мальчишкой, которого щелкнули по носу.

— Извини, — мягче добавил тот. — Я иногда бываю даже слишком серьезен.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Алек. — А откуда ты?

— Батавия, — отозвался Магнус. И, увидев непонимание на лице Алека, пояснил: — Это Индонезия.

— А, — протянул Алек, все равно не представляя, где это.

— Не очень хорошо знаешь географию?

— Только Штаты, — признался он.

— Зато все сорок восемь и очень хорошо? — понимающе усмехнулся Магнус.

Алек хмыкнул, глядя в окно, за которым проплывали леса штата Монтана.

— Я тоже Батавию помню плохо, — добавил Магнус. — Зато хорошо — то, как долго мы плыли в Америку... и сколько крыс было на корабле, — с омерзением добавил он.

Алек посмотрел на него заинтересованно.

— Ты был с родителями?

— С отцом, — Магнус тасовал карты, тоже глядя в окно. — Он нанялся кочегаром и... там был несчастный случай, и он погиб. А меня взяли к себе артисты, которые плыли тем же рейсом.

Он вдруг улыбнулся Алеку уголками губ.

— Может, это странно, но получается, что в самые черные полосы жизни меня выручают циркачи. Уже второй раз...

Алек улыбнулся в ответ. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь теплое, но он боялся, что это снова будет слишком. Тогда он попытался продолжить разговор, понимая с первой же фразы, что все-таки срезается:  
— Знаешь, Саймон тоже эмигрант...

Уголки губ Магнуса снова дернулись, будто тот сдерживал усмешку, да и голос прозвучал немного сдавленно.

— Серьезно?

— Ага, — кивнул Алек, чувствуя себя полным дураком. — Из России.

— В смысле, из Советского Союза? — уточнил Магнус уже с большим интересом.

— Да нет, Саймон говорит, что тогда это была еще Россия. Какая-то slobodka, — припомнил он незнакомое слово.

— И он из цирковых? — Магнус развернул стул спинкой вперед и уселся, опираясь на нее локтями. Алек заставил себя смотреть выше спинки — тот снова был в распахнутой рубашке, правда, теперь под ней была надета майка — день выдался не слишком теплый.

— Нет, Саймон вообще ничего не умеет! Ну, то есть он здорово разбирается в технике и помогает маме с деньгами... — Алек, подумав, признался: — Без него мы иногда не могли рассчитать выручку так, чтобы хватало на все.

Магнус понимающе кивнул.

— Но вообще-то Саймон ветеринар, а к нам попал, когда захромала лошадь Иззи. Он тогда здорово нам помог, если бы Стрела не оправилась, нам бы туго пришлось. А через несколько дней он нашел нас и упросил взять его с собой... — Алек подумал еще и впервые произнес это вслух. — Я думаю, он влюбился.

— В Изабель или в Стрелу? — подмигнул ему Магнус.

Алек рассмеялся.

— Я его понимаю, — неожиданно добавил Магнус, — вы с сестрой очень красивые.

Алек снова задохнулся, не зная, как на это реагировать. Конечно, Дот уже называла его красавчиком, но девчонки вообще часто бросались подобными словами. А от Магнуса это было странно слышать.

Тот помолчал, очевидно наслаждаясь смущенной паузой, а потом спросил:  
— А остальные? Все цирковые?

Алек был только рад уцепиться за вопрос и перевести тему.

— Мы с Иззи и Джонатан с Клэри из цирковых семей. Как и Джейс... Его родители тренировали нас троих, они были воздушными гимнастами, — Алек не стал ничего уточнять, но Магнус, кажется, и так все понял уже по тому, что Алек говорил о них в прошедшем времени.  
Магнус кивнул.

— Теперь я вроде как все про вас знаю.

Алек пожал плечами.

— Если хочешь узнать что-то еще — спрашивай.

Магнус, очевидно, хотел. Но в этот момент фургон остановился, и минутой позже Дот показалась в дверях.

— Красавчик, умеешь водить? — спросила она.

Алек посмотрел на Магнуса. Тот снова хитро улыбнулся.

— Вообще-то она тебя спрашивает.

— Эм… — смутился тот. — Ну... да.

Дот кинула ему ключи.

— Садись за руль. Моего терпения не хватает вести эту колымагу!

* * *

Вести «колымагу», как выразилась Дот, Алеку было привычно. Да, был туговат руль и плоховато переключались передачи, но, по сравнению с машиной, тянущей их фургон и глохнущей от каждого чиха, это были сущие пустяки. Так что пару часов за рулем Алек провел без особого напряжения, а потом его сменил Магнус. Алек объяснил ему, как правильно переключать рычаг, чтобы случайно не включить заднюю передачу, и уже хотел вернуться в фургончик, но Магнус поймал его за рукав.

— Останься со мной?

Алек растерялся. Он был совсем не против того, чтобы ехать вместе. Но это было как будто немного неловко.

— А как же Дот? — спросил он. — Теперь же ей будет скучно одной...

— Не будет, — Магнус кивнул в сторону второго фургончика, притормозившего у обочины, из которого выпрыгнула Клэри. — Двум девчонкам найдется, о чем поболтать!

По правде сказать, Алека не столько беспокоило то, что Дот заскучает, — в конце концов, он не заблуждался насчет собственных талантов вести непринужденный разговор. Это у Джейса или хотя бы Джонатана всегда находились интересные темы для разговора и остроумные замечания. Алек же никогда не стремился быть душой компании и притягивать к себе внимание. Но дело было в другом…

Просто с каждым разом, когда Алеку приходилось на вопрос о том, куда он идет, отвечать «к Магнусу», с каждым разом, когда он проводил вечер с ним, думая над номером, — с каждым разом ему становилось все больше не по себе. Он не мог не думать о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Не потому, что остальные поначалу отнеслись к новеньким с недоверием, — все равно теперь, когда к ним привыкли, это уже не играло роли, — а потому, что…

Черт возьми, никто не знал, что Алеку нравятся парни. На самом деле, никто, кроме Иззи, но та никогда бы его не выдала и не стала бы осуждать. Зачастую он думал, что не заслуживает такой абсолютной поддержки и преданности, но сестра была тем, кто защищал его от самого себя. Кто не давал ему себя возненавидеть.

Алек не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то еще узнал. И теперь боялся, что взгляды, которые он не может не бросать на Магнуса, слишком заметны всем.  
Но, может, так казалось только ему, потому что он знал, о чем думает, что чувствует и имеет в виду. Может, для остальных его общение с Магнусом выглядело так же нормально, как и то, что Клэри сдружилась с Дот.

— Александр? — негромко позвал его Магнус. В его голосе не было нетерпения и желания поторопить, только неожиданная мягкость. Кроме того, Алек наконец сообразил, что все это время так и простоял рядом с кабиной, погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Прости, задумался, — ответил он, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье и захлопывая дверцу.

* * *

В следующем городке их выступление снова прошло довольно успешно. И если о том, что дела пошли на лад, было и рановато говорить, то, по крайней мере, им в ближайшее время не грозило голодать, чего Алек все это время подспудно боялся.

Но уже несколько выступлений, включая то, первое, в котором к ним присоединился Магнус, прошли лучше, чем когда-либо, — и не без их с Дот помощи. За эти дни она закончила костюмы для Алека, Джейса и Джонатана, и они даже успели отрепетировать в них — чтобы потом быть уверенными, что ничего не будет мешать во время номера. Уже закончив тренировку и собравшись идти переодеваться, Алек заметил стоящего в стороне Магнуса, который, очевидно, наблюдал за ними с самого начала. Тот махнул ему рукой, и Алек подошел, даже не пытаясь сдержать широкую улыбку, когда Магнус медленно и демонстративно захлопал в ладоши.

— Прекрасны! — провозгласил он. — И костюмы, и... вы.

Алек вспыхнул, подозревая, что тот снова специально говорит так двусмысленно. Но он уже успел привыкнуть к постоянным поддразниваниям и смириться с тем, что Магнус неисправим. Кроме того, после драки он хотя бы перестал подначивать Алека при всех, и тому стало спокойнее. Хоть он и не мог не осознавать, что Магнус понял все про него с самого начала, потому и посмеивался, Алек не думал, что тот его выдаст. И, что бы Магнус ни подразумевал и с какой бы целью ни дразнил его — и что бы сам Алек ни хотел считать настоящей причиной, — это точно было не для того, чтобы доставить ему неприятности.

— Спасибо, — все же кивнул он Магнусу, не вполне уверенный, как реагировать. — Дот разве не осталась посмотреть на нас в новых костюмах?

— Уже ушла — хочет успеть до завтра переделать еще и костюм Джонатана для его второго номера, — ответил тот.

— Ей не обязательно так спешить, — обеспокоенно сказал Алек.

— О, не переживай, она всегда так, когда загорается очередной идеей, — как-то рассеянно проговорил Магнус, опуская взгляд и разглядывая новый костюм Алека. — Поэтому ей всегда было не место на фабрике, где ее идеи никому не были бы нужны.

Алек под его взглядом смутился. Когда Магнус так на него смотрел, он не мог избавиться от неловкости, даже если был в обычной удобно-мешковатой одежде. Сейчас же он и вовсе чувствовал себя почти голым. Может, эти костюмы и были лучше старых, но Дот, судя по всему, не задумывалась, насколько вызывающе они могли в них выглядеть. Алек даже порадовался, что он не рыжий, — если бы Дот решила нарядить его в красный, он этого бы просто не пережил. Честно говоря, он и так испытывал желание спрятаться от чужих взглядов. И от взглядов Магнуса особенно, слишком много всего они будили в самом Алеке.

— Знаешь, — вдруг пришло ему в голову. — А ведь мы могли бы поменяться местами!

Магнус окинул его еще одним взглядом, после чего усмехнулся.

— Сомневаюсь, что я удержусь на трапеции, Александр...

—Да нет же! — досадливо поморщился тот. — Я хотел сказать, что мы могли бы поменять местами наши номера. Если ты считаешь, что в конце на тебя просто не обращают особого внимания, ты можешь выступить раньше!

— Ты же не один на трапеции, так что не думаю, что это будет удобно.

— Джейсу наоборот будет намного проще — больше времени подготовиться после номера с Иззи, — загоревшись своей идеей, заспорил Алек. — И Джонатану будет удобнее, сейчас между нашим выступлением и его номером с кинжалами только Люк. А ты убедишься, что публика тебя принимает хорошо, не оглядываясь на остальных.

Магнус, как будто, все еще сомневался. В последние несколько дней они вместе пытались придумать что-нибудь новое — хотя Алек и считал, что толку от него, обладающего почти нулевым воображением, никакого — и кое-что изменили в номере Магнуса. Тот больше не впадал в уныние после выступлений, но и особенно довольным тоже не выглядел, что не могло не беспокоить.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов, согласился он, — если так, то и правда будет лучше поменяться местами.

Как Алек и предполагал, ни Джейс, ни Джонатан ничего не имели против его идеи. Джейс сказал, что давно хотел выступать последним и собирать овации. Джонатан только хмыкнул и пожал плечами — Алеку вообще казалось, что ему гораздо больше нравится номер с кинжалами, а тут он тренируется и выступает по необходимости. Так что уже в следующем же городе Магнус выступал в середине и получил столько восторгов и аплодисментов в свой адрес, что мог больше не переживать о том, что публика просто слишком добра к концу представления.

За себя Алек не волновался, зная, что в их номере главное техничность, а каждый жест и каждое движение друг друга они изучили настолько, что могли бы повторить все с закрытыми глазами. Он первым взобрался на помост и пошел вперед по трапеции, чувствуя, как она знакомо пружинит под ногами. Еще несколько шагов, и надо будет остановиться, развернуться и подождать, пока на трапецию не взойдет Джонатан, чтобы приноравливаться к ее раскачиванию уже синхронно. Потом пара трюков — черный и белый гимнасты, это будет действительно красиво! — и после, держась за специальные ремни, исполнить основной номер.

Он прошел нужное расстояние и принялся разворачиваться. А потом его вдруг повело в сторону. Алек выгнулся, стараясь удержать равновесие. Заметил испуганные лица Джейса и Джонатана. Уши заложило от паники. И Алек все-таки не удержался и сорвался с трапеции, еще пытаясь ухватиться за нее руками, но уже понимая, что не успевает...

* * *

Алек лежал в фургончике Магнуса на его топчане. Тот стоял к нему спиной, чуть согнувшись, так что позвоночник и лопатки четче обозначились под смуглой, бархатной на вид кожей. Алек скользнул взглядом ниже и почувствовал, как горячо запылало лицо. Это было особенно обидно — он мог бы не краснеть хоть в собственных эротических снах, раз уж докатился до них.

Магнус вытащил из завала тканей и костюмов штаны, натянул их, обернулся и замер.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся он.

Алек попытался протереть глаза, но с загипсованной рукой это оказалось не так уж и просто. Потом приподнялся на кровати, но тут же упал назад, когда в глазах потемнело от головной боли.

— Лежи пока, — с беспокойством попросил склонившийся над ним Магнус. — Принести воды?

— Не надо, — отказался Алек, не желая пока даже задумываться о том, чтобы снова попытаться подняться.

— Помнишь, что случилось? — присаживаясь на топчан рядом с ним, спросил Магнус.

— Не все, — признался Алек.

Он помнил собственное падение, боль и, уже смутно, — то, что было потом. Вроде бы, был какой-то врач, если он ему не привиделся в бреду.

— Но почему я здесь?

— Врач сказал, у тебя сотрясение мозга, — подтвердил его мысли Магнус, — ну и перелом, как ты, наверно, уже понял.

Алек перевел взгляд на правую руку.

— Вот дерьмо!

— Дерьмово, — Магнус сочувственно похлопал его по ноге. — Но не так, как могло бы быть, успей вы подняться выше.

Алек мог представить и понимал, что ему, в некотором роде, повезло, но сейчас от этого особенно легче не становилось.

— И как долго я не смогу свободно двигаться? — сглотнув, спросил он.

— Если ты подразумеваешь именно постельный режим и покой, то около недели, — прямо ответил Магнус. — А если ты про свою руку, то прости, но вернуться к тренировкам ты сможешь только месяца через три.

— Но смогу?

— Если не будешь глупить и перенапрягаться до того, как полностью выздоровеешь, — уточнил тот.

Алек не собирался делать ничего такого — пока тошнило даже от попытки сесть. Но гораздо страшнее было то, что потом придется целых три месяца беречь руку — да за это время он забудет, как взбираться по канату, не говоря уже о чем-то большем!

— Дерьмо, — снова простонал Алек, закрывая глаза. — Лучше б я сдох...

Топчан скрипнул, когда Магнус сел рядом.

— Ты что? — обеспокоенно спросил он. — Это всего лишь перелом. Не надо так волноваться!

— А номер?! — Алек все-таки открыл глаза, сердито глядя на него. — Я смогу тренироваться через три месяца, а когда я с такой рукой смогу удержать Джейса? Как долго нам придется выступать без этого номера? Получается, я всех подвел...

Это правда была катастрофа. Не только из-за того, что теперь в их и без того не слишком богатой программе будет на один номер меньше. Этот номер был памятью о родителях Джейса, последним, что они успели поставить. Поэтому для них он имел особенное значение. А теперь точно даже неизвестно, когда вообще Алек сможет выступать. И сможет ли.

Магнус посмотрел на него не менее сердито.

— Конечно, — язвительно сказал он. — Твоим родным было бы куда проще пережить твою смерть, чем найти на полгода занятие для двух великовозрастных балбесов!

Алек пристыженно замолчал. В этом Магнус был прав, и хорошо, что Алек высказал эту дурацкую мысль ему, а не кому-то из родни.

— Принесешь воды? — переводя тему, попросил он.

— Конечно, — голос Магнуса тут же смягчился.

Алек же чувствовал себя ужасно неловко из-за того, что теперь придется просить кого-то о каждой мелочи. Особенно когда Магнус помог ему привстать, удерживая кружку с водой у его губ.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Алек, снова откидываясь на подушки и чувствуя себя неприятно измученным после всего пары движений. Голова болела все сильнее, но Алек постарался этого не показывать, чтобы Магнус не вздумал и в самом деле изображать сиделку. — Ты, кстати, так и не сказал, почему я в вашем фургоне, — припомнил он.

— Ну, — буднично пожал плечами тот, — врач сказал, что тебе нужен покой хотя бы в первые дни. Но у вас… — он запнулся.

— Отец снова запил? — мрачно спросил Алек, и Магнус кивнул.

— У Моргенштернов в фургончике трое, у Люка — Джейс, Саймон и собаки, а мы с Дот только вдвоем, так что тебя просто некуда больше было положить.

Алек помолчал, пытаясь угадать, раздражает ли Магнуса то, что теперь им придется делить с ним фургончик или нет. Но либо тот был слишком вежливым, чтобы как-то это показывать, либо и правда смирился с неизбежным. В любом случае, с Алеком он вел себя едва ли не внимательнее и заботливее, чем по нескольку раз на дню навещавшая его Изабель. Часто заходили мама и Джейс, ну и, по правде, хоть по одному разу, но проведать Алека пришли все. Но чаще всего с ним все равно сидели Магнус или Дот, которая все еще большую часть времени проводила за швейной машинкой. Да постоянно забегала Клэри. Дот шила ей костюм, они все время обсуждали, как сделать так, чтобы «выглядело драматичнее», и шушукались о чем-то на половине Дот. Пару раз до Алека доносилось имя Джейса, но он старался не прислушиваться, да и все равно его теперь постоянно клонило в сон, так что Алек постепенно даже привык спать под их негромкую болтовню.

Алека мучили сильные головные боли, и Магнус окуривал его каким-то сладковатым дымом, от которого он почти сразу проваливался в забытье. Пару раз он слышал, как Дот ругалась с Магнусом из-за этого и кричала, чтобы тот не разводил тут курилен. Магнус только отмахивался. Он снова все больше мрачнел, и, в конце концов, Алек понял, что это из-за номера, который он так и не придумал.

* * *

Через несколько дней, когда головные боли Алека немного стихли, они снялись с места. Все равно в этом городе после падения Алека было нечего ловить — они попытались дать еще одно представление, но на него почти никто не пришел.

Алек теперь уже не спал сутками, как в первые дни, садился и вставал без посторонней помощи и, сообразив, наконец, что Дот отгородила свой топчан ширмой, засобирался возвращаться к себе. Однако отговорила его, как ни странно, тоже Дот.

— Не глупи, — сказала она. — Там же не развернуться, как вы вообще жили вчетвером? Оставайся. Нам ты не мешаешь, а в будущем... — Дот пожала плечами.

— В будущем? — переспросил Алек.

— Ну, когда твоя сестра и Саймон перестанут тянуть кота за яйца и им понадобится свой фургончик, тогда ты и вернешься к родителям, — объяснила та. — А мы с Магнусом... что-нибудь придумаем.

— Может, мы к этому времени так разбогатеем, что сможем купить новый фургончик, — предположил Магнус.

— Или я вернусь в театр, — вздохнула Дот, виновато взглянув на Алека. — Не обижайся, но когда у меня кончатся ткани, мне останется только изображать гадалку, а это не то, о чем я мечтаю.

Алек и сам понимал, что Дот гораздо больше делает для них, чем получает взамен. Как, пожалуй, и Магнус. Может, после его первого выступления Алек потому и решил, что Магнус считает себя выше уровнем, что сам в глубине души думал так же. Так что он не должен был удивляться, когда в ответ на осторожный вопрос Дот о том, собирается ли Магнус тоже уходить, тот только рассеянно кивнул.

Магнус волен был выбирать то, что могло быть лучше для него самого, и не был связан с ними никакими обязательствами. И Алека его решение не должно было расстраивать или злить.

Не должно было, но он все равно не мог ничего с этим поделать. И сердился и злился на Магнуса, срываясь на него из-за каждой мелочи и обрывая каждую его попытку помочь. Он бы и вправду вернулся в фургончик родителей, если бы Дот — снова! — пользуясь тем, что Магнуса нет рядом, не отчитала его так, что у Алека до конца вечера горели щеки. Но это, по крайней мере, помогло ему взять себя в руки и не отыгрываться на Магнусе из-за собственного разочарования. Тот заслуживал только благодарность за все, что он сделал для них всех и конкретно для Алека — и продолжал делать, приглядывая за ним и помогая, пока тот все еще был скован сломанной рукой.

Впрочем, Алек все равно чувствовал себя значительно лучше. Головные боли почти прошли, и хотя он чувствовал себя непривычно ограниченным из-за руки, но хоть смог свободно ходить и перестал быть такой обузой все тому же Магнусу.

А потом Дот все-таки ушла, встретив в одном из городков, в котором они выступали, кого-то из старых знакомых.

— Не обижайтесь, — попросила она, собирая вещи. — Ваша жизнь — цирк, а моя — театр, я не могу упустить эту возможность…

Обижаться на нее, конечно, никто не собирался, но Клэри все равно ходила расстроенная, а ближе к вечеру, когда Джонатан позвал ее на тренировку, совсем распсиховалась.

— Мне все это надоело!

Алек, который вышел из фургончика подышать воздухом, а по правде — побыть немного на разных территориях с Магнусом, стал невольным свидетелем их разговора.

— Серьезно? — вскинул брови Джонатан. — И что именно?

— Что ты мне указываешь, что делать! Я не маленькая девочка, я тоже хочу чего-то добиться, а у тебя я как реквизит!

— Без проблем, — пожал плечами тот. — Хочешь, я надену юбку, а ты будешь кидать в меня ножи? Все для тебя, сестренка!

— А зачем юбку? — не понял Алек.

— Чтобы по подолу целилась и в самое дорогое не попала, — услужливо пояснил тот.

— Да иди ты к черту со своим самым дорогим! — возмутилась Клэри, сообразив, что тот издевается над ней. — Все к чему-то стремятся, я тоже хочу быть кем-то большим, чем девочкой-мишенью! Я тоже хочу понять, какие у меня есть возможности, а не упускать их!

Последнее неожиданно попало по больному, и Алеку трудно было удержать себя в руках. Клэри, конечно, не хотела обидеть его, но лишнее напоминание об упущенных возможностях, а точнее — о собственной бесполезности, резало его по живому.

Впрочем, Джонатан, который после падения Алека тоже остался занят только в номере с сестрой, особо манерничать с ней, похоже, не собирался.

— Вон, — указал он на фургончик Магнуса, — подавать идеи и давать советы умеет он, к нему и обращайся. Можете с ним придумать, что захотите, хоть кордебалет. А я не по этой части и всех этих высоких материй не понимаю. Моя задача — делать то, чему меня учили, — он сердито посмотрел на Клэри, — поэтому тренироваться будем и дальше, и без твоих глупых капризов.

Клэри обиженно фыркнула, развернулась и в самом деле чуть ли не бегом бросилась к фургончику Магнуса. Джонатан проводил ее задумчивым взглядом.

— И чего ты к ней придираешься? — спросил Алек.

— Говорю, как есть, — резко отозвался Джонатан. — Свою сестру воспитывай, а о Клэри я сам позабочусь!

— Как бы от твоей заботы она не сбежала, — проворчал Алек. Джонатана можно было понять, в их семье он остался единственным мужчиной и поэтому часто старался быть более жестким и суровым, чем на самом деле — даже при всей пакостности характера. Именно поэтому он иногда и перегибал палку.

— Не сбежит, — с неожиданной гордостью ответил тот. — Она упрямая, будет ругаться, но не сдастся, скорей уж и вправду придумает для себя новый номер!

Клэри, с помощью Магнуса, действительно придумала. Не совсем номер, конечно, — но, как уже показала практика, среди их зрителей было достаточно желающих узнать свое будущее, так что преображение Клэри в колдунью оказалось не менее успешным, чем гадания в исполнении Дот. Только место хрустального шара заняла шляпа с написанными на бумажках предсказаниями, вытаскивать которые должен был ее новый ассистент.

— И чем тебе брат не угодил? — иронично спросил у Клэри Джейс, удерживая извивающуюся в его руках белую крысу. — Отличный был бы помощник...

Джонатан посмотрел на него убийственным взглядом.

— В следующий раз я намекну Люку, что ты не против разок заменить на выступлении Принцессу, — пообещал он.

Принцесса была одной из собак, с которыми выступал Люк, — золотистого окраса и вздорного характера, так что намек получился более чем прозрачным.

Клэри фыркнула и все-таки заступилась за своего нового питомца:  
— Крыса — это оригинально. Да и цыганка из меня так себе, а вот ведьма получится отличная.

— Это точно, — снова влез Джейс и получил от нее внушительный тычок под ребра, так, что едва не выпустил упорно вырывающуюся крысу. А вот в руках у Клэри она вела себя спокойнее.

Вообще Алек слышал, что просила-то Клэри попугая, но Саймон, к которому она с этим приставала, принес в итоге крысу. Скорее всего потому, что денег на что-то другое у него не хватило, и, очевидно, Клэри это тоже прекрасно поняла.

— Назови его Саймоном! — посоветовал Джейс. — В честь папочки!

— Эй! — возмутился тот.

— Успокойся, — засмеялась Клэри, — Джейс просто завидует!

— Можешь назвать его Джейсом, — в свою очередь щедро предложил Саймон.

— Да я не против, — не растерялся тот, снова взяв крысу. — Посмотрите, какие у этого парня яйца!

— Больше, чем у тебя! — поддакнул Джонатан.

Под смех остальных покрасневшая Клэри все-таки отобрала крысу у Джейса.

— Извини, — виновато попросил Саймон. — В магазине был он один...

— Ничего! — Клэри гладила сердито перебирающую зубами крысу по спинке. — Он же не виноват, что они придурки!

Правда, вечером она все-таки сшила для крысы костюм из жилетки и длинной юбочки, прикрывающей его могучие достоинства.  
Назвала его Клэри Джонатаном.

* * *

С уходом Дот равновесие, которое Алеку с трудом, но удавалось сохранять, снова пошло ко всем чертям. Они с Магнусом остались вдвоем в фургончике, и по ночам, прислушиваясь к дыханию Магнуса на соседнем топчане и чувствуя себя конченым извращенцем, Алек говорил себе, что не должен к нему привязываться, что рано или поздно Магнус тоже уйдет, и он, Алек, уже не сможет задушить это в себе, как симпатию к Джейсу когда-то. Что для него это будет еще одним падением, — и все равно падал...

Да и сам Магнус счастливым не выглядел, вечерами монотонно, часами, тасуя карты — что, как Алек успел понять, было не столько тренировкой, сколько попыткой чем-то занять руки в дурном настроении.

Они так и не придумали нового номера, ни с Дот, ни после ее ухода. Алек ловил себя на мысли, что если у Магнуса не будет новых идей, то он и не уйдет в другой цирк или цирковой поезд, — и сам себя презирал за это.

А потом Магнус принес клетку с двумя голубями, белыми, наверняка породистыми, — с роскошным, каким-то ажурным на вид хвостом и пышными «штанишками». Птахи курлыкали, разглядывали Алека, смешно повернув голову набок. Выглядели они в обшарпанном фургончике на редкость странно.

— Не из нашей жизни, — заметил Алек.

— И не из моей, — понимающе кивнул Магнус. Он ловко достал голубя из клетки и протянул Алеку. С загипсованной рукой держать его было неудобно, да и голубь не испытывал особого восторга от знакомства с Алеком, капнув ему на штанину, но это было здорово — держать в руках трепещущее хрупкое тельце и чувствовать, как под пальцами быстро-быстро бьется крошечное сердце.

— Когда-то у меня был кролик, — задумчиво сказал Магнус. — Кролика я не нашел, но можно придумать какой-то номер с птицей... Надо только как-то сделать так, чтобы они не улетели.

— Они пара? — спросил Алек, большим пальцем поглаживая голубя по грудке. Голубь тупо таращился на него и пытался клюнуть в палец.  
Магнус кивнул.

— Старик, который их продавал, сказал, что пара.

— Тогда не улетят, — Алек вернул голубя Магнусу и отряхнул руки от прилипшего пуха. — Раз подобравшаяся пара не расходится, и голубь никогда не улетит далеко от гнезда с голубкой, — пояснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Магнуса. — Мне Ходж рассказывал. А почему именно… — Алек замялся, — ну, кролик, голуби?

— Потому что когда в номере участвуют животные или люди, это, во-первых, больше привлекает внимание и интригует, а во-вторых, кажется более сложным, — несколько поучительным тоном, но с мягкой улыбкой объяснил Магнус. — Проще говоря, предполагается, что кролика не спрячешь в рукав, в отличие от платка или еще чего-то такого. И уж точно не сложишь вдвое.

Алек хмыкнул.

— Предполагается?

— Ты же не думаешь, что я так просто открою тебе секреты своих номеров? — вскинул брови Магнус.

— Ну, если предполагается, что я должен помочь тебе придумать что-то новое, то разве не будет лучше сначала объяснить?

— Я могу придумать, как что-то сделать, Александр, но я не могу придумать, что мне делать, понимаешь?

Алек честно мотнул головой.

— Все мои идеи кажутся мне заимствованными у кого-то. Я заранее знаю, как и что буду делать. Поэтому мне и важна именно твоя помощь, как человека, не знающего, как я все это делаю. Который просто скажет, что именно он хотел бы увидеть, что было бы поразительным и невероятным, — Магнус выглядел таким воодушевленным всем этим. И он, кажется, и правда все еще очень рассчитывал на Алека, несмотря на то, что тот до сих пор так и не смог ему ничем помочь. Эта мысль в очередной раз окатила стыдом.

Но, кроме того, все это звучало логично.

Самое смешное, что в конце концов идея родилась случайно и пришла благодаря дурному настроению Алека. На улице с утра шел дождь, не давая высунуть носа, а эти чертовы голуби ворковали, как будто влюбленная парочка, действуя Алеку на нервы.

— Ты можешь заставить их исчезнуть? — раздраженно спросил он, и Магнус, растерянно моргая, оторвался от книги, которую читал сидя у окна.

— Что, прости?

— Ты можешь заставить их исчезнуть? — уже более спокойно переспросил Алек.

— Если у тебя неожиданно появилось чувство юмора, то… — Магнус замолчал, уставившись на голубей с таким видом, как будто только что понял нечто важное. Так что у Алека даже язык не повернулся перебить его и возмутиться очередной его шпильке.

— Знаешь, я в самом деле мог бы заставить голубя исчезнуть, — задумчиво сказал Магнус. — Зрители это любят. Но этого недостаточно...

Он снова умолк, задумавшись, и Алек не решился нарушить молчание. В конце концов, заговорил сам Магнус.

— Представь, что ты зритель и смотришь представление. Если бы у тебя на глазах исчез голубь?

— Я бы ждал, что он появится снова, — пожал плечами Алек.

— Появится снова, — еще более задумчиво повторил Магнус.

— Может, из шляпы? — предположил Алек, уже понимая, о чем тот думает, но Магнус махнул рукой.

— Нет, шляпа — это банально, это тысячу раз делали...

Он подобрал выпавшее из клетки ажурное перо и снова сел у окна. Но книжку так и не открыл, погрузившись в свои мысли и щекоча себе пером ладонь.

И Алек не решился сбить его с мысли.

* * *

После того вечера прошло несколько недель. Магнус, кажется, наконец понял, что ему сделать со своим номером, и готовился к нему, держа его в секрете от всех, включая Алека, тренируясь, пока его нет в фургончике, или по вечерам, отгородившись ширмой, оставленной Дот. Алек, несмотря на любопытство, не настаивал и оставил Магнусу самому решать, когда он захочет рассказать или показать то, что придумал.

Кроме того, и сам Алек после снятия гипса наконец смог свободнее двигаться. Рука все еще иногда болела, да и то, как он потерял форму, пока не тренировался, приводило в уныние. Так что пока он сам все свободное время тратил на то, чтобы восстановиться, хотя даже Джонатан как-то бросил, что Алек имеет больше шансов угробить руку, чем вернуться на трапецию. Это его немного охладило, — не то, чтобы он считал Джонатана авторитетом, но у того не было привычки проявлять излишнюю заботу и квохтать над остальными. И если уж такое сказал он, то из жалости к их выступлению, а не к самому Алеку. Тренировки он, разумеется, не бросил, но загонять себя перестал. Уж ему-то меньше всех хотелось снова подвести остальных или заработать какие-нибудь осложнения на поврежденную руку.

Магнус же большую часть времени был в приподнятом настроении, заставлявшем Алека думать, что с репетицией номера у него все более, чем просто хорошо. И это подтвердилось в один из вечеров, когда Магнус убрал в сторону ширму, за которой тренировался, переставил к стене стулья, освобождая пространство посредине, и спросил:  
— Ну что, готов увидеть нечто невероятное?

Алек посмотрел на Магнуса во фраке, понял, что тот ждал его, и также понял, что ни за что бы не отказался, даже если бы не был готов к представлению.

— Конечно! — он присел на край топчана, не сводя взгляда с Магнуса.

Тот подмигнул ему, открыл стоящую на столе клетку с голубями и осторожно вытащил одного. Сейчас Магнус даже двигался иначе, не как обычно, — более плавно, привлекая внимание каждым выверенным жестом. Он приподнял птицу, демонстрируя, что голубь — настоящий, тот самый, которого Алек видел каждый день. А иногда даже кормил обоих и чистил их клетку. Магнус погладил птицу по спине, удерживая одной рукой, а потом сложил пальцы щепотью, проводя от головы до хвоста голубя, — и тот пропал.

Алек с трудом удержался, чтобы не вскочить. Выражение лица у него, видимо, было то еще, потому что Магнус только довольно хмыкнул, показывая оставшееся в руке ажурное белое перо. Заткнул его в петлицу фрака. Достал из клетки второго голубя. Пара движений — и тот тоже пропал, снова оставив только перо, которое Магнус, улыбаясь, прикрепил рядом с первым.

— Да как ты это делаешь?! — Алек все-таки подорвался с топчана, в пару шагов оказавшись рядом с ним. Магнус выглядел таким довольным, что Алек не смог не рассмеяться.

— Признай, ты их все равно просто где-то прячешь? — полувопросительно протянул он.

— Где-то, может быть. Ты же не можешь сказать точно, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Можешь поискать, — он приглашающим жестом раскинул руки. Алек поймал его за рукав на секунду взметнувшегося за спиной фрака. Провел по рукаву рукой, потом — по второму. Так на ощупь ничего не было заметно… Потом все же по очереди поддернул рукава, чуть запуская под них пальцы. Черт, ничего!

Алек перевел задумчивый взгляд на рубашку под фраком, а потом встретился взглядом с Магнусом.

— Можешь продолжать, — предложил он напряженным голосом, и Алек тут же отдернул руки, чувствуя, как вспыхивают скулы. Он отвел глаза и шагнул назад, снова опускаясь на топчан, уверенный, что это еще не все. И оказался прав.

Магнус, дождавшись, когда Алек снова посмотрит на него, медленно вытащил из петлицы первое перо. Провел кончиком по ладони. В его второй руке появилась спичка — прежде, чем Алек сумел понять, откуда она взялась. Магнус чиркнул ею по краю рукава, и она загорелась. Потом он поджег зажатое в пальцах перо, пару раз махнул им, будто бы желая потушить, — и у него в руках снова появился голубь. Взмахнул крыльями, подозрительно покосился на Алека черным глазом, как будто это он тут проделывал что-то странное, исчезая и появляясь, как вздумается.

Магнус также поджег и другое перо, после вернув второго голубя в клетку. А потом кинул на Алека лукавый взгляд.

— Ну как?

— Это... — растерялся, не находя слов, тот. — Лучше всего, что я видел раньше!

Магнус улыбнулся довольно и польщенно.

Алек поймал себя на мысли, что уже хочет побыстрее увидеть следующее представление с новым номером и реакцию публики на него.  
А еще подумал, что тоже обязательно поднимется на трапецию, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Потому что не сможет остаться за бортом и дальше наблюдать со стороны. Он родился в опилках, и это было частью его жизни, от которой он не мог отказаться.

* * *

Первые тренировки прошли ужасно. После случившегося Алек не мог себя заставить даже встать на трапецию, опущенную до высоты пары метров над полом. Все время казалось, что нога соскользнет, что он не удержится. Сам себе Алек казался слишком неловким и неуклюжим. Сейчас он не мог понять, как раньше удерживался, как делал то, что сейчас представлялось почти нереальным при одном взгляде на несколько тонких перекладин, на которых нужно не просто удержать равновесие, но после двигаться и что-то делать. И что все еще успешно делали Джейс и Джонатан, не выступавшие без него, но и не забрасывавшие совсем тренировки.

Но хуже всего было другое. Теперь Алек неожиданно стал бояться высоты, чего с ним никогда раньше не было. Сейчас же он не просто боялся упасть, он боялся даже подняться. И как справляться с этим, он не имел ни малейшего представления.

Магнус очевидно понимал, как ему сложно, пытался помочь и поддержать, и Алек был ему за это благодарен. Но, по правде сказать, он только чувствовал себя на порядок ужаснее, когда тот приходил на тренировки, почему-то еще больше боясь показаться слабым и нелепым. У него не было такого права теперь, он должен был справиться и показать, что Магнус не зря столько сделал для него. Что Алек и сам способен на что-то. Может совладать с собой и со своими страхами. Поэтому, когда во время очередной тренировки Магнус снова пришел поддержать его, а Алек не удержался на трапеции и растянулся на мешках с соломой, подстеленных под ней, он наконец не выдержал и безобразно сорвался. Алек кричал, что Магнус только отвлекает его, что здесь не представление, а тренировки, которым посторонние мешают.

Магнус ушел, не сказав ни слова.

Алек запустил руки в волосы, уже сейчас жалея о собственной вспышке.

— Да ты просто само очарование, приятель, — Джонатан хлопнул его по плечу. — Продолжай в том же духе, и он точно не устоит.

Алек задохнулся от нахлынувшей паники, но ничего сказать и никак оправдаться просто не успел. Джонатан ушел, насмешливо бросив напоследок:  
— Позови, когда перестанешь психовать.

Алек осторожно покосился на Джейса и натолкнулся на его понимающий взгляд.

— Он прав, — Джейс развел руками и пояснил: — Тебе нужно успокоиться.

— Я в порядке, — буркнул Алек, снова шагнув к трапеции. Джейс преградил ему дорогу, с силой сжимая его плечо.

— Ты не в порядке, Алек.

Тот хмуро взглянул на него из-под челки.

— Ты не в порядке, — повторил Джейс, — и это понятно. У тебя есть причины нервничать и бояться, и это нормально…

— Я не боюсь, — тут же оборвал его Алек.

— Ты мог бы не врать хотя бы мне? — раздраженно бросил Джейс. — Черт, я тебя с детства знаю — ты же сам не свой!

Алек ничего не сказал, отведя глаза. Ему и самому не хотелось врать, особенно Джейсу, тем более — сейчас. Тот всегда был на его стороне, как и Алек, в свою очередь, всегда был рядом и присматривал, чтобы Джейс не попадал в неприятности. Или прикрывал, когда он все же попадал.

— Просто признай, хоть для себя, что все не так гладко, как хотелось бы. И позволь помочь тебе, — так и не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Джейс.  
Как бы Алеку ни хотелось справиться со всем самому, Джейс, пожалуй, был прав. Алек посмотрел на него — обеспокоенного и очевидно волнующегося, и кивнул.

Джейс просиял.

— Идем, — он схватился за нижнюю перекладину трапеции, подтянулся и через пару секунд уже стоял на ней, держась одной рукой. — И не начинай спорить, просто иди сюда.

Алек, как раз собиравшийся спросить, что тот задумал, только пожал плечами. Схватился за протянутую руку, забираясь на трапецию рядом с Джейсом. Вообще-то она была рассчитана скорее на одного человека, но стоять, держась за тросы, можно было и вдвоем.

А потом Джейс обернулся, глядя куда-то за их спины, и крикнул:  
— Поднимай!

— Твою мать! — ругнулся Алек и, тоже обернувшись, заметил у креплений тросов Джонатана. Тот помахал им рукой, а потом трапеция рывком поднялась. И медленно поползла выше.

Алек на секунду зажмурился — от вида уплывающего вниз пола желудок скрутило и сердце ухнуло в пятки, — но заставил себя открыть глаза и не смотреть вниз. Смотреть на улыбающегося Джейса, очевидно довольного своей идеей, было не особенно приятнее, но проще.

— Как я мог хоть на секунду решить, что тебе в голову может прийти хорошая и, главное, безопасная идея, — напустился на него Алек.

— Да все в порядке, мы же тут вместе, — отмахнулся Джейс.

— Если что — ты меня не удержишь!

— Зато ты меня — да! — ответил Джейс. А потом, скользнув одной рукой по тросу, спрыгнул с трапеции и повис, держась одной рукой за нее, а второй за трос.

Алек не знал, как долго он смотрел на пальцы Джейса, сжимающиеся вокруг гладкой перекладины. Ему самому показалось, что очень долго, а Джонатан потом сказал, что он даже не заколебался ни на секунду. Джонатан не стал бы врать, чтобы поддержать или польстить, так что ему, наверное, можно было верить…

Алек мог бояться и сомневаться, мог забыть, что нужно делать, но, как выяснилось, его тело еще помнило. Это он понял, уже когда повис вниз головой, крепко удерживая Джейса за обе руки, сам зажав перекладину трапеции коленями.

Джейс издал что-то вроде победного клича, за спиной бессовестно ржал Джонатан, а Алек крыл их обоих последними словами, пока сам не рассмеялся от неожиданной легкости во всем теле, от знакомого чувства адреналина и эйфории от удавшегося трюка. От осознания, что он знает, что делать. Что он там, где должен быть.

* * *

— Жаль, что Дот этого не увидит, — стоя за кулисами перед самым своим выступлением, признался Магнус.

Они вроде как-то сгладили отношения после того дня, когда Алек накричал на него, но все еще держались друг с другом натянуто вежливо. Будто боясь сказать лишнее слово. И теперь Алек ценил каждую возможность поговорить.

— Увидит, когда мы будем снова выступать в ее городе, — ответил Алек.

Магнус кивнул. Кажется, он впервые за все представления нервничал, или же Алек впервые это заметил.

А потом Алек понял, что Дот может и вправду не увидеть номера, когда они вернутся в ее город, — если Магнус все-таки уйдет от них. Алек не раз думал об этом еще после слов Магнуса о том, что он хотел бы лучшего, сказанных после первого выступления. Но потом Алек сорвался с трапеции, и его привычная жизнь сломалась, и это было больнее, чем перелом. Магнус стал тем, кто постоянно был рядом, поддерживал и помогал. И Алек, поначалу державшийся на расстоянии, понимая, что это едва ли не более безнадежно, чем его детская влюбленность в Джейса, сам не заметил, как пропал. Привык к присутствию Магнуса, который был настолько терпеливым, внимательным и заботливым все это время. Который заставил себе поверить, подпустить ближе, чем Алек когда-либо собирался.

Магнус дразнил его, очевидно понимая, как именно Алек на него смотрит, и тот не мог понять, может ли за этим быть что-то еще. Не мог поверить, потому что слишком хотел, чтобы это было так.

Магнус с самого начала мог уйти в любой момент, и хотя это все еще пугало Алека, он не смог бы никак изменить то, что уже чувствовал. И Алек думал, что, может, это стоит риска, что Магнус все-таки уйдет, или же даже просто оттолкнет его — что было бы, честно говоря, ожидаемо. И все равно это того стоило. То, что Алек чувствовал, стоило всего, что он пережил в последние месяцы.

Магнус улыбнулся ему перед тем, как выйти на сцену, и Алек проводил его взглядом. Сам он пока еще не собирался выступать. Но когда Магнус вернулся за кулисы, пытаясь казаться отстраненным и небрежным, Алек все равно догадался, что он доволен своим успехом. И Алек пообещал себе, что если тот все же соберется уходить, он успеет выступить с ним до этого.

* * *

Портленд встретил их извечными дождями и отвратной промозглой погодой, нагоняющей уныние. Это, по правде, был город не их размаха — здесь даже был свой театр. С другой стороны, упускать возможность заработать было бы глупо. Даже если здесь их представление и не будет принято с таким восторгом, как в небольших городках, где своих-то развлечений никаких не было.

Но дождь добивал. Алек промок и замерз, пока всего лишь возвращался в фургончик после тренировки. Магнус сидел на краю топчана, придвинув его ближе к печке и, вдобавок, укутавшись в одеяло. Он едва повернулся на звук открывшейся двери и снова уткнулся в кружку с чем-то горячим, судя по поднимающемуся пару.

Магнус больше не ходил смотреть на его тренировки после того раза, когда Алек сорвался. За вспышку было стыдно, но, по правде сказать, Алек все еще не хотел бы, чтобы Магнус видел, как он падает. Хотя в последнее время все стало лучше, почти так, как до травмы, и тело опять стало знакомо-послушным, почти забылась даже первоначальная слабость и скованность в правой руке. Репетиции проходили почти гладко, и Алек уже думал, что все и правда получится, что еще немного — и он снова сможет выступать. И это чувство, уверенность, что он справляется, что все получится, кружила голову, как никогда. Хотелось сделать, сказать что-то особенное, значимое, особенно Магнусу, без которого он вряд ли справился бы со всем этим …  
Но вместо этого Алек привычно рассказывал о прошедшей репетиции, а Магнус ворчал, что он простудится, если будет сидеть в мокрой одежде.

— Да ты просто хочешь меня раздеть, — вырвалось у Алека раньше, чем он успел прикусить язык. Но испугаться собственных слов он просто не успел.

— Конечно, — с разгоревшимися в глазах смешливыми огоньками закивал тот, — с первой нашей встречи!

Алек все-таки успел вскочить, уворачиваясь от рук Магнуса. Отгородился от него печкой, примирительно выставляя перед собой ладони, но тот уже поднялся с хитрым и одновременно решительным видом. Одеяло упало с его плеч на топчан, и Алек сглотнул разом пересохшим горлом — под одеялом на Магнусе были только едва державшиеся на бедрах штаны.

У Алека было очевидное преимущество в ловкости, которое компенсировалось тем, что в тесном фургончике более низкому и легкому Магнусу было проще. Они уронили пару стульев, рассыпали карты и еще какую-то мелочевку вроде лент или платков, потом Алек врезался в стол, едва не опрокинул лампу, и решил сдаться и отделаться малой кровью, пока они не устроили пожар.

— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, — со смехом признал он, в подтверждение даже с готовностью поднимая руки и помогая Магнусу стянуть с себя майку. Вот только до запястий Алека тот дотягивался уже с трудом, и раздраженно фыркнул, когда Алек это понял и усмехнулся. Магнус вернул усмешку, шагнул вплотную и прижался грудью к груди, заставив задохнуться. Он был теплым, даже горячим по сравнению с замерзшим Алеком, и тот даже не понял толком, в какой момент его майка оказалась на полу, а его руки — на спине Магнуса.

— С первой нашей встречи, — совсем с другой интонацией повторил тот низким голосом, от которого Алек замер в неясном еще предвкушении. А потом смел все сомнения и подался вперед, накрывая губы Магнуса своими, — слишком долго он хотел это сделать. Слишком часто ему снились эти невозможные, мучительные сны. И еще Алек слишком замерз и слишком сильно хотел почувствовать чужое тепло.

Магнус удивленно выдохнул ему в губы, но тут же отозвался на поцелуй. Его горячие ладони легли на плечи Алека, сжали их, потом Магнус сам прижался теснее, притягивая его к себе за затылок и зарываясь пальцами в его мокрые волосы.

Теперь Алек дрожал не от холода и не от ледяных капель, стекающих с волос на спину. Сейчас его трясло как в лихорадке от прикосновений Магнуса. Сначала легких и осторожных, будто бы это он, а не Алек, не был уверен, оттолкнут его или нет. Но потом, когда Алек, смелея, притянул его ближе, тот словно сорвался, с силой стискивая его в объятьях, с жадностью трогая и целуя. Он нашел руку Алека, сжал его пальцы, потянул за собой к топчану и первым упал на него спиной.

Алек замер, опираясь на руки и нависая над раскинувшимся под ним Магнусом. Черт возьми, это был его первый поцелуй, причем с кем-то, кто ему действительно сильно нравился, и он, разумеется, не хотел бы останавливаться сейчас. Но что, если Магнус ждет от него чего-то другого, что, если Алек все-таки понял его неправильно или, по крайней мере, может, он должен сказать Магнусу…

— Все хорошо? — хрипловато спросил тот, глядя на Алека снизу вверх. Не дождавшись ответа, приподнялся, опираясь на локоть и одной рукой обнимая Алека за плечи, и прошептал, касаясь губами виска: — Все хорошо. Я подскажу.

Алек повернулся, ловя его губы, и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как вспыхнули скулы. Он старался не думать, сколько было тех, с кем Магнус набирался опыта. Вот у Алека никого не было, да и, по правде сказать, ему почти никто и не нравился, кроме Джейса, влюбленность в которого он как-то сумел задавить в себе, и теперь вот Магнуса, который тоже, если говорить по правде, был слишком хорош для него.

Но пока он просто целовал Магнуса, отбрасывая все эти мысли. Тот лихорадочно гладил его по спине, подставляя шею под поцелуи, и казался довольным, как кот, катающийся на прогретой солнцем земле.

Вот только у самого Алека в этом дурацком, продуваемом всеми ветрами фургончике зверски мерзла спина.

Он заставил себя отстраниться и сесть. Магнус тут же подскочил, с беспокойством глядя на него.

— Холодно, — пояснил Алек, бросая одеяло на пол у печки. — Пойдем сюда?

Магнус вместо ответа стащил на пол еще и матрас, но присоединяться к опустившемуся на него Алеку не спешил. А тот смотрел, не в силах даже моргнуть, как длинные смуглые пальцы на секунду замерли у завязок штанов, прежде чем распустить их.

Алек за штанину потянул Магнуса к себе, опустил руки ему на бедра, кончиками пальцев поглаживая живот над поясом. Сердце суматошно колотилось в горле, но он все же медленно потянул штаны вниз. Магнус переступил через них, ногой отбрасывая в сторону. Алек несмело погладил его по ноге, потом увереннее накрыл рукой колено, проводя ладонью до бедра и прижимаясь щекой там, где секунду назад была рука. У него сжалось горло от затопившей его нежности, которой Алек не умел дать выхода.

Магнус накрыл ладонью его затылок, легким, почти невесомым жестом, а потом тоже опустился в гнездо, устроенное из одеяла и матраса, на этот раз заваливая Алека на спину и ложась сверху.

Теперь было не просто тепло — жарко, особенно когда Магнус принялся исследовать его тело губами и языком. Он долго-долго вылизывал шею и плечи Алека, заставляя его метаться по одеялу от неиспытанных ранее ощущений, сцеловывал стоны с его губ, дразнил грудь и живот легкими прикосновениями пальцев.

Потом приподнялся, не отрываясь от его губ, и Алек, в какой-то момент прикрывший глаза, только почувствовал, как Магнус стягивает с него оставшуюся одежду. Но никакого смущения уже не осталось — только охвативший его жар и желание.

Магнус прижался к нему всем телом, обнимая и перекатываясь с ним по одеялу. Алек оказался сверху, совсем рядом у печки, через плохо и неплотно прикрытую дверку которой пробивалась полоска света, падавшая на лицо Магнуса. Его зрачки расширились, и он смотрел на Алека, не мигая. Тот снова потянулся за поцелуем, лег на Магнуса, чувствуя, какой он горячий и возбужденный.

Магнус, как и обещал, говорил Алеку, что делать, и тот беспрекословно слушался, чувствуя смесь неловкости, возбуждения и любопытства, пока совсем не потерял голову от губ Магнуса, легко задевающих ухо, от его жаркого шепота — и того, что именно Магнус без стеснения нашептывал! Где-то на задворках сознания еще трепыхался страх сделать что-то не так, но и он бесследно испарился, когда Магнус со стоном выгнулся, принимая Алека в себя и сжимая его бока коленями.

Мыслей в голове не осталось. Вообще ничего не осталось, кроме возбуждения, застилающего глаза. Алек зажмурился, потянулся к губам Магнуса, качнулся и застонал от волной накатившего удовольствия, — и услышал ответный стон Магнуса. Тот обнял Алека, цепляясь за его плечи, оглаживая взмокшую спину и поясницу, притягивая к себе, подталкивая. Но Алек и так уже не сдерживался, двигаясь быстро и резко, чувствуя, как Магнус вскидывает бедра, подаваясь навстречу. Он запрокинул голову, и Алек прижался поцелуем к его шее, сначала просто прихватывая кожу губами, а потом, не удержавшись, прикусил, заставив снова застонать. На живот Алеку плеснуло горячим. Он прижался губами к губам стонущего Магнуса, уже совершенно безотчетно вбиваясь в него и проваливаясь куда-то за границу всего, что чувствовал раньше, задыхаясь и вжимаясь мокрым лбом в лоб Магнуса.

Тот медленно целовал Алека, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Алек, чуть придя в себя, догадался скатиться и лечь рядом. Магнус тут же придвинулся, обнимая и притягивая к себе. Поцеловал в висок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Алек приподнялся на локте, нависая над ним и целуя уже в губы. В голове было блаженно пусто, хотелось просто лежать рядом и обнимать Магнуса, а потом уснуть вместе, наконец-то чувствуя себя нужным и любимым. Но Магнус отстранился, приподнялся и сел, и это разом согнало с Алека сонливость.

— Ты куда? — спросил он с вернувшимся беспокойством и неловкостью.

— Никуда, — улыбнулся тот, снова ложась и натягивая на них обоих сдвинутое в сторону одеяло. — Я здесь, — прошептал он в губы Алека, прежде чем снова его поцеловать.

* * *

Алек стоял за кулисами, готовясь к выступлению и волнуясь так, как будто ему снова было пятнадцать и он должен был выйти на манеж впервые. Хотя, можно сказать, так оно и было — после травмы он еще ни разу не выходил на публику. И хотя на последних тренировках все проходило, как и должно, это не мешало ему сейчас нервничать.

Даже Джейс грыз ногти и, кажется, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Этого нельзя было сказать только о Джонатане, но тот вообще особым богатством переживаний не отличался. В противном случае вряд ли он смог бы бросать ножи в свою младшую сестру. Хотя Алек, конечно, просто судил по себе — он не хотел даже представлять Иззи на месте Клэри в этом номере.

Алек уже заканчивал переодеваться, когда за его спиной неожиданно появился Магнус. Плотнее задернул за собой ширму, а потом повернулся, разглядывая Алека. Тот поспешно поправил костюм.

— Серьезно, Александр? — лукаво улыбнулся Магнус. — Ты смущаешься теперь?

Алек вместо ответа выглянул за ширму и, убедившись, что поблизости никого, притянул Магнуса к себе за рукав и поцеловал.

Да, ему все еще было неловко, даже после всех ночей, что они успели провести вместе, но это не значило, что он будет упускать возможность побыть вдвоем. Хоть даже такую короткую.

Магнус поцеловал его в ответ, обнимая и прижимаясь плотнее. Он все еще был во фраке после своего выступления, и Алеку это показалось попросту нечестным, ведь чтобы добраться до его кожи под всей одеждой, нужно было справиться с целой кучей пуговиц, застежек, и прочего — а на это сейчас не было времени. Да и место, конечно, было совсем неподходящим… Сам Магнус гладил спину и плечи Алека, и через тонкую обтягивающую ткань его прикосновения чувствовались едва ли даже не острее.

Но потом тот отстранился, проводя пальцами по груди Алека и вроде бы разглаживая несуществующие складки на костюме.

— Волнуешься? — спросил он.

Алек тряхнул головой.

— Не знаю... Все как будто в первый раз...

Он запнулся, не зная, как объяснить Магнусу, что чувствует, но тот перебил.

— Я понимаю. У меня с этим номером тоже... все по-другому.

Алек отвел взгляд.

— Что? — встревожился Магнус. — Я что-то не то сказал?

— Нет, просто... это странно.

Магнус смотрел непонимающе. Пришлось объяснять:  
— Ну, у тебя больше опыта, и ты больше видел...

— И что? — переспросил тот. — Я разве не могу быть доволен тем, что делаю?

— Да нет же! — вскинулся Алек. — Просто... это все слишком мелко для тебя.

Магнус смотрел молча, сведя брови.

— Понимаешь, — вздохнул Алек. — У нас и вправду цирк не твоего уровня. У тебя сейчас такой номер, все так здорово, что я думаю, если бы ты пришел с ним в настоящий цирк, тебя сразу взяли бы.

Высказанная мысль легче не стала.

— Знаешь, что я думаю, Александр? — голос у Магнуса стал немного скрипучим. — Ваш цирк и есть настоящий. И меня в него взяли сразу, несмотря на то, что у меня старый скучный номер и сам я странный и притягиваю неприятности. Так что я совсем не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

Алек помолчал немного, потом все-таки ответил:  
— Я просто говорю, чтобы ты знал: если ты захочешь лучшей жизни и уйдешь — тебя поймут, — он добавил, не желая выделять себя отдельно, но считая, что должен это сказать, так или иначе: — Все поймут.

Магнус медленно качнул головой. Потом подался к нему и сказал тихо, но твердо:  
— Я понял. Но я не уйду, Александр. Не сейчас, когда у меня наконец-то стало что-то получаться.

Он вдруг улыбнулся, отстраняясь.

— Иди, твой номер вот-вот начнется!

— Подожди! — Алек посмотрел на него растерянно, не веря своим ушам. — Ты?

— Да. Иди, Александр, зрители ждать не любят, — Магнус сжал его плечо и подтолкнул на сцену. — А мы еще успеем все обсудить!

Это было странно. Это было неожиданно. Это было больше, чем все, на что Алек мог надеяться.

Он обернулся, поймал очередную улыбку Магнуса. Улыбнулся в ответ.

И вышел на манеж.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к фанфику от прекрасной Ren Terra:  
> http://i.imgur.com/e5L0lNt.png


End file.
